


Think a Litle Less

by SVUlover



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, eddie janko - Freeform, jamie regan, jamko, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVUlover/pseuds/SVUlover
Summary: What happens when Jamie and Eddie decide to stop thinking and just feel for one night, even knowing they'll have to face it in the morning. Inspired by the song 'Think a Little Less' by Michael Ray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Blue Bloods fandom, and on A03. This is also posted on Fanfiction.net. Please let me know what you think! :) -Jen

“Hey man, you still in there?”

Jamie Reagan jumps a little, coming to in the local bar he’d ventured to after the end of his last shift. “Huh?” The bartender laughs a little, shaking his head.

“I asked if I could get you another beer, but maybe you’ve had a few already?”

“Oh,” Jamie says, shaking his head. “Sorry, thanks, but I’m all set. Just going to finish this off and head home,” He says, nodding to the bottle in front of him. The bartender shrugs, already moving on to another person, leaving Jamie free to return to what he’d been doing before. Staring across the bar at Eddie.

Taking a sip of the beer, he sighs a little as he watches her. It was amazing how she could be two entirely different people, but same at the same time. At work, on the job, with her hair always in the perfect bun she twisted it into (he still wasn’t sure how, she had a lot of hair) she was a strong, powerful, amazing cop. When she was in uniform, it was a bit easier to squash down the feelings that had been growing since the day he’d met her, and he wasn’t sure why. Because when the uniform was replaced with regular clothes and her hair came down, she was still strong and powerful, amazing. Maybe she was just more playful. He wasn’t sure and the more he mulled over it, the less it made sense. All he knew was that each passing day made it harder to squash the feelings down, and each passing minute made it clearer and clearer that he no longer wanted to.

The clock was creeping on midnight, and he knew he should leave, but he couldn’t stop watching her, leaning over the pool table. He loved watching the smile on her face as she laughed with the people she was playing with, how she could have a good time with almost anyone.

He also loved the way her ass looked in those jeans.

It's almost as though she hears his thoughts, because her eyes connect with his for a moment then, before she turns, leaning over the table, giving him the wonderful view of her backside. She lands the shot, and then turns, winking at him, giving a little shake of her hips as she turns back to the game, taking a sip of her beer.

_She'll be the death of me._

Jamie sighs, tossing back the rest of his beer. Leaving some cash on the bar, he gets up, deciding it's time to leave. Almost as though they're in sync, Eddie appears. "Hey Reagan, I'm heading out, too. Walk together?"

"Sure," he agrees easily, though part of him feels like it may not be the best idea. He slides his arms into his leather jacket and waves at a few people he knows as they head out.

_Midnight's creepin' in, we know better_   
_Than leaving here together_   
_And in case you were wondering_   
_You've never looked hotter_   
_So why even bother_   
_Looking at the reasons not to_   
_Maybe we ought to_

Outside in the chilly November New York City night, they walk silently for a block with about a foot between them. Once they're sufficiently away from the bar, Eddie silently moves closer to him, and his arm finds his way around her shoulder.

He thinks how easy it would be, to be with her, if only they weren't partners. They'd spent the past few years getting to know each other pretty well, and he fell more each day. It'd be as easy as breathing, to just make that change. But they _were_ partners, and what if it didn't work out for some reason? They couldn't just shift back.

"What're you thinking about?" Eddie’s voice cuts softly into his thoughts

He ponders for a moment, what it could do if he said what he wanted to say. "About how I really wish we could just stop thinking," he admits finally, looking down to her as they stop at a crosswalk to wait for the walk signal light. "Stop thinking and just...be. About how much I want to just kiss you, all the time, and it's getting harder to not want to." He pauses, skin flushing a little as he figures what the hell, and goes on. "And about how I really want to get those jeans off of you."

_Kiss a little more_   
_Think a little less_   
_Burning up the night like a cigarette_   
_And get you out of this bar_   
_Out of that dress_   
_And kiss a little more_   
_And kiss a little more_   
_Think a little less_

The signal changes, and they walk. "Well, that's very forward of you, Reagan,"Eddie finally says. His apartment building was getting closer, hers was further down a few blocks but he would always walk her home. She stops him suddenly, turning to face him, looking up. "Jamie..." she whispers. Without her saying more he knows what she's thinking. About the buts and the what ifs and every reason they shouldn't. She reaches up, her hand resting against his cheek, and they move closer, his arms wrap around her waist, helping pull her in. It feels so right, brings him back to the night a few weeks ago as they’d danced, her body close to his.

Eddie rests her forehead against his, shutting her eyes. "What if we...stop thinking for tonight?" Eddie finally whispers. "The only catch is then we'll really have to figure this out...but not till we wake up..."

His mouth feels dry, and he swallows, then opens his mouth. And closes it. And then finally he says, “I just don’t think I’ll be able to just go back, if we cross that line, Eddie.”

“But we’re _not_ _thinking_ ,” Eddie whispers softly, almost begging him to stop, and it’s good to know he’s not the only one who wants this so desperately. “I’m not thinking, Jamie Reagan, I just know,” She whispers. “I know I _need_ you, and I don’t care about thinking.”

_When your friends start asking you_   
_Look 'em in the eyes_   
_Tell a white lie_   
_How I dropped you off at home_   
_And I walked you to the door_   
_Nothing more_

He leans down the same time she stands on her toes and pulls him down, their lips crashing together. Jamie’s hands move to her waist, pulling her closer against him even though there was no closer to get. It’s like a magnet pulling them together, he can’t pull away. They kiss messily, he’s sure there will be remnants of her lipstick on his face but he doesn’t care. After years of pushing down everything he felt, and how hard it had gotten in the past few months, he was listening to both their words. Stop thinking, just feel.

_Tomorrow you can say we're just friends_  
 _But baby ‘til then_  
 _Kiss a little more_  
 _Think a little less_  
 _Burning up the night like a cigarette_  
 _And get you out of this bar_  
 _Out of that dress_  
 _And kiss a little more_  
_Kiss a little more_  
 _Think a little less_

Eddie leans her head back, gasping for breath, and Jamie presses his lips to her neck, tongue pressing against her collarbone, and she moans, sending his blood rushing south. “Your apartment--it’s closest,” Eddie whispers, and Jamie nods, reluctantly pulling back, though he leaves a lingering kiss on her lips as he does. “Right,” He says hoarsely, taking her hand and beginning to head for the building.

They’re almost there, about to head in the door when he notices the corner store across the street and has a sudden thought. “Shit,” He says, “Gotta make a little detour.”

“What, why?” Eddie asks, pulling his hand, towards the door into the building.

“Condoms,” Jamie says with a little shrug, gesturing to the store.

“Oh…” Eddie says, moving closer to him again. “I uh...I have an IUD so...we don’t have to, but if you’d be more comfortable then I completely understand.”

It takes a moment for him to consider this, but it’s quick. It’s Eddie, he has no diseases, she doesn’t...in a second he’s pushing her back through the door, kissing her again, backing her up against the wall as he pushes the button for the elevator. She moans against his lips, fingers reaching up to run through his hair. The elevator dings, opening up, and they break to step in, Eddie taking the opportunity to push the button for his floor, and then push him back against the wall of the elevator. They make out for the whole elevator ride, almost missing getting off before the door closes, slipping out at the last second. They walk quickly together down the hall, and he digs his keys out of his pocket.

_I'll go warm up the truck if you wanna hop in_   
_Give you a minute or two_   
_To say goodbye to your friends_   
_Ain't gotta go home_   
_But we gotta get gone_   
_Cause we've already waited way too long to..._

Unlocking the door, they get inside and he’s able to lock the door. Eddie kicks her knee high black boots off as he does, both finishing at the same time. She presses her back to the door the same time he pushes her back against it, Eddie pushing his jacket down his arms, the leather falling to the floor as he pulls his arms out, only for her to push his t-shirt over his head, too. Eddie moans softly, her hands pressing against his chest, down his abs, his moving from her waist, sliding down her ass. “God, Reagan, I’ve wanted you since the day we met,” She whispers.

_Kiss a little more_   
_Think a little less_   
_And do the only thing we've been thinking ‘bout doing_   
_Since the moment, girl, we met_

“You’re not the only one,” Jamie replies, suddenly lifting her up, hands on her behind. Eddie grins, giggling a little, wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck as he walks into the bedroom, kissing all the while. When he places her on the bed, she crawls backwards, pulling Jamie with her so he’s laying on top of her. “You’re so overdressed,” Jamie murmurs, lips trailing to her neck once again, wanting to make her moan like she had again. His wish granted as he sucks on her collarbone, teeth scraping against her skin, his hands push her jacket off and then move under her shirt, feeling the warm skin on her back before he pulls that over her head, tossing it to his floor.

_Kiss a little more_   
_Think a little less_   
_Burning up the night like a cigarette_   
_And get you out of this bar_   
_Out of that dress_

She looks up at him, eyes heavy lidded with desire, chest rising and falling as she takes deep breaths. “You’re so beautiful,” Jamie whispers softly, momentarily in awe that this was happening. He watches a flush rise to Eddie’s cheeks, and he leans closer, gently kissing her lips, down to her neck, and then over the newly exposed skin. His lips press kiss after kiss across the tops of her breasts, down to the lacy black bra, his hands running up and down the sides of her stomach. “Mmm, Gosh…” Eddie sighs softly.

Leaning back to look at her, he reaches up to brush her hair back. “Can I take it off?” He asks a bit sheepishly, wanting to make sure she was still comfortable with this as they went on.

She smiles at him, nodding. “God, please do...it opens from the front.” Grateful for this piece of information saving him from searching for a clasp on her back, Jamie leans in and kisses her as he unlatches the clasp of the black lace, leaning back as he opens it, pushing the straps down her shoulders. She sighs softly at the feeling of her breasts being free, the cool air hitting her already puckered nipples.

“Sexy, the black lace,” He murmurs with a small smile, and she laughs with a smile.

“You’ll love the matching thong I’ve got on, then.”

Groaning a little, he kisses her again, before taking in the sight of her. “So beautiful,” He murmurs again, thumbs flickering over her nipples, lowering his mouth to circle his tongue around the areola of one, then the other. Eddie lets out a throaty breath, a soft moan, spurring him on, pressing his tongue against a nipple, circling it, before taking it in his mouth, all the while his finger teases the other. He eventually switches his mouth’s attention to the neglected one, the way Eddie moans and digs her nails into his back only making him go further. He wants to keep teasing her, but also wants more, the draw of feeling her all around him spurring him forward to press kisses to her stomach as he moves down, looking up at her as he does so. Sitting back on his knees, he unbuttons and unzips her jeans in one motion. “Your ass in these jeans...amazing,” He comments, and she laughs, smiling widely, smirking. “Back at you, Reagan.”

She shifts up a little to make it easier for him to peel the denim down her legs, and he takes her socks off with them, letting the clothing fall to the floor. He did indeed love the matching black lace thong she was wearing, but after admiring it for a moment, he removes her panties too.

“Now who’s overdressed?” Eddie remarks, spreading her legs apart slightly as he leans over to continue his kisses to her stomach. “Can you lose the pants so I can see your amazing ass?”

“Not yet,” Jamie says, eyes meeting hers as he gently parts her legs, his tongue leaving a hot trail down. Embarrassed, she’s about to tell him he doesn’t have to, that just wanted him inside of her, but the words are lost on her lips as he drags his fingers up and down the slick heat of her center, replaced with a soft moan. She’s sufficiently wet, so he slips two fingers inside of her, eliciting a loud moan. “Fuck, Jamie, more…” She gasps. He ignores her, removing the fingers, only to replace them with his tongue, which moves up and down her lips in long strokes, before his fingers move inside of her again.

His tongue circles her clit, and she gasps, letting out a whimpering moan. One hand is wrapped around her thigh, and Jamie feels her hand reaching for his, their fingers intertwining as he sucks the sensitive nub into his mouth, all the while his fingers move in and out. “Yes yes yes, Jamie, so close,” Eddie begs, and he keeps up the repetition. “Please please please,” she cries out, “Oh, yes, yes…” She clenches around his fingers, whimpering, body tensing as she orgasms.

Catching his breath, sitting back on his knees, he undoes his belt and jeans, beginning to shimmy them off, but he pauses, taking in the sight of Eddie in her post orgasm state. Her eyes are shut, hair a mess on the pillow, her chest is rising and falling, her skin is flushed. She’s just so beautiful.

_And kiss a little more  
Kiss a little more _

“Naked, now Reagan,” Eddie demands, interrupting his admiration. Smiling a little, he complies with her request, removing his jeans and boxers at once. Now fully bare, Eddie takes him in, head a bit hazy. She’d seen him bare chested before, but it was always a welcome sight. Her eyes move down, and he sees them widen as she takes in his large erection. “Damn Officer. Impressive,” She whistles. “Come back here,” she says, waggling her finger, and he complies, body covering hers, kissing her.

She can taste herself on his lips and it’s hot, Eddie pressing her tongue in his mouth as she forces him to roll onto his back, straddling him. His member is pressing against her thigh, and Jamie jumps a little as she wraps her hand around him, stroking up and down. “I want you inside of me so bad,” She whispers, steadying herself against his chest as she lowers herself down onto him.

He lets out a groan as he slips inside of her, the wet, warm tightness enveloping his cock. “Fuck, Eddie,” He gasps, wanting desperately to thrust up into her, but wanting her to take the time she needed to adjust, hurting her being the last thing he wanted to do.

“God you feel so good,” Eddie moans, taking more of him inside of her. “Maybe...you should be on top. I think I’ll need some time before we try that angle,” She admits, and he doesn’t think about how she’s implying they’ll do this again, he just nods and helps her up and then off, laying down. He rolls over her, her legs spreading to accommodate him, and pushes inside of her slowly. All the way in, he waits, desperately wanting to move. Only when he feels Eddie’s hands squeeze his ass, spurring him on, does he move, thrusting in and out slowly at first, then faster. She lets out a cry, and he freezes, and she gasps, “No, no, don’t stop, please don’t stop, Jamie, more, more.” He picks up his actions, gasping and groaning out her name.

“You’re so tight, fuck,” He gasps, pressing his mouth against her neck, biting gently, hand sliding between them to rub her clit. It had been a long time since he’d had sex, and he was so close already, and he wanted her to get there before him.

“Uh, fuck, yes,” She whimpers, gasping, so he continues, more, more, more until she clenches around him, crying out. He continues to go in and out through her orgasm, until he can’t hold it anymore either, and he presses inside of her, calling out her name as he comes.

They’re both breathing heavily, and after a minute he slips out of her, rolling off, his arm looping around her as she moves immediately to curl up against his side, head on his chest, leg sneaking between his. “That was amazing,” He finally says. And because they’re not thinking, he looks at her, caressing his cheek, and leans down to kiss her sweetly, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jamie,” She says sleepily.

_Think a little less  
Yeah, think a little less _

After some time has passed, he gets up slowly, going into the bathroom and returning with a wet cloth that he uses to help clean them up. Tossing it towards the basket in the corner of his room, he then crawls back into bed, pulling the blankets up around them. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, moving flush against her, his front to her back.

The morning would come, and bring with it conversations they really had to have. There was no going back, that much he knew. Not for him. But for the rest of the night, he wouldn’t think about it. He was just going to hold her, and enjoy the now.

_Think a little less  
Yeah, think a little less _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Here's chapter two. Please let me know what you think!!

The first thing that he thinks when he wakes is how much his arm hurts. It feels like there's been something on it for hours, it aches. Shifting a little, Jamie's eyes squint as he opens them, yawning.

"Wow, you don't even have awful morning breath. You're like, annoyingly perfect, Reagan."

Forcing his eyes open, he's met with the sight of Eddie. Her blonde hair is tousled, last night's makeup smeared, and she's naked. In his bed. Naked in his _arms_ , in his bed, with their bodies pressed against each other. The memories of the previous night brought to the forefront of his mind, he stares at her, unsure now of what to say.

"Ah, the 'morning after, this really happened, what the hell do I do' realization," Eddie says with a slow nod. "Mine was about ten minutes ago."

"And what did you decide to do?" Jamie asks after a moment, swallowing slowly. His arm aches, but he makes no move to let her go, knowing that in minutes this could all be over.

"Well...I panicked for about five minutes. I thought about leaving," She admits making a little guilty face. "You know, writing a note saying I was drunk and it was a mistake, that you should ignore everything I said, slipping out before you woke up. I also considered getting up and raiding your kitchen because I'm hungry and also I wanted to eat my feelings."

"But?"

"But then I...looked at you," Eddie says with an annoyed sigh, rolling her eyes a little. "And I _know_ how stupid and cliche that sounds, and I almost hate it, you're making me sound like some corny Lifetime movie, but I looked at you and I...remembered last night. I wasn't drunk, and I do remember, and I don't think it was a mistake," She says softly. Jamie opens his mouth to talk, but she reaches up, covering his mouth. "No, ok, I need you to be quiet, so I can say this. It's hard to say and I want to say it, and then you can react, ok?" Chuckling a little to himself, brought back to the night in his apartment weeks ago when she'd kissed him, Jamie nods.

Eddie sighs, looking at him. "Jamie, I know we could have gone down this road before, but we didn't because of all the problems it can cause. It can complicate things, we know that, and we...we can go over and over, back and forth about what ifs and, and maybes," she says. "We can go to weddings as partners, and tell everyone until we're blue in the face that we're just partners, just friends, and you can punch guys that try to dance with me to your heart's content, but we both know we want more than that, we both know we lay awake at night wondering if it could be our wedding we're dancing at one day." Eddie shakes her head as if she's in disbelief she's saying all this, and he remains silent, knowing somehow she's not done.

"You are...not my type, you drive me absolutely crazy, you're a boy scout, and you are the...best person I think I've ever met, Jamie," Eddie says, her voice cracking a little. "And for the past four years I've spent so much time trying to hate you, because it would make things so much easier. If we could _just_ be friends, if it were just that simple. But you just get me, and when I'm with you I just...I don't know how to explain it. But I meant what I said last night. I love you, Jamie. I don't want to pretend otherwise anymore," Eddie whispers with a slight shake of her head. "And I think after last night and this little spiel, I'm probably going to have to request a new partner anyways, even if you don't feel the same way," She laughs a little, reaching up with one hand to wipe her eyes.

"Can I talk now?" Jamie asks after she's silent for a moment, raising his eyebrows.

"You can, but just, you know...warn me if I should get up and dressed first," Eddie says softly. "Cause if you're going to turn me down, I don't think I wanna be snuggled up naked to you. Wouldn't make for an easy getaway and all."

Jamie tightens his arms around her, pulling her closer against his body. "I think you should stay right here, just like this," He says softly. "How could I turn you down when I feel the same way, Eddie?"

"That day, when we were dancing, I asked you if you ever thought about what we could be missing out on, and then you asked if I ever thought about what we'd be giving up," Eddie points out quietly. "Like it was more important."

"That's not what I meant," Jamie says seriously. "I meant that we had to think about it all, you know? What we could be missing out on, and what we could be giving up. Well, mostly what _you_ could be giving up," He admits. Her brow furrows, and she raises her eyebrows as if saying 'what do you mean,' and he sighs a little. "No one's going to recommend any Reagan for promotion so long as my dad is police commissioner, Eddie. No, that won't be forever, but we don't know how long that could be for, and once everyone knew that you were with me...my girlfriend, or you...you know, wife, if we got there one day, you'd be blacklisted for promotion, too," Jamie says, reddening a little bit as he mentions the possibilities of the future.

"Well...yea, maybe so," Eddie says slowly. "But giving up the chance of a promotion for a while sounds better than giving up the chance at something that could be amazing for life, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't be giving anything up, Eddie," Jamie murmurs. "I mean, I'd be giving you up as a partner, and that would be a change, yes, but if that meant getting to have this...it's not losing so much as gaining. I just...I want you to be sure. I love you, and I don't want to pretend otherwise anymore, either. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I worked really hard to get where I am," Eddie says slowly after a minute. "Because of my father, because I grew up with money, because I'm a woman that's a cop. And I know that you did, too, that you have to work hard to prove yourself. For a while, I just wrote off ever finding anyone, having a serious relationship. Work had to be my focus, I had to establish myself, I had to get in there. But now...it's not that it's less important to me, it's not. I love the job, and of course one day I'd like to make detective, but it's not something I need, Jamie. I'm happy where I am with work. Even if it's in small ways, I'm doing good, and I like to think that's putting some good karma back in the world after my dad did some bad. I get to protect people. I get to do some amazing things, and I guess I felt comfortable enough to stop writing off finding love."

"Is that why you've been seeing that psychic?" Jamie asks with a slight eyebrow raise. "Trying to find your soulmate or whatever?"

Eddie laughs, sighing a little, and he feels her shrug. "I guess." She's tracing patterns absently against his chest as she thinks. "I was seeing the psychic hoping she'd lead me to someone that wasn't you," She admits. "But she's actually helped me accept that...you could be. I mean, you clearly think it's a load of crap but you went with me anyways, Reagan. You'd do anything for me and...I can handle not getting a promotion for a while, Jamie, so please don't let that hold you back. You made me aware. I know. And I don't care."

Jamie looks at her for a moment, slowly nodding his head. "Ok then," He finally says. "Then...are we dating? Together? You know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jamie asks a bit awkwardly, blushing when Eddie giggles at him, looking away.

"No, no, don't get embarrassed, you're cute," She says, hand resting against his cheek, turning his head back to look at her. "I just, no guy's ever really asked me that before. It was always just...assumed. I've never had anyone ask me to be their girlfriend, I just thought it was sweet. Very you, Reagan." She winks. "And yes. Yes, we're, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Chuckling a little at the teasing, he smiles. "Ok. Good."

"Good," Eddie nods with a smile of her own, a big smile that made her nose crinkle up.

"Good." He says again, leaning in to kiss her gently. After a moment, pulling back, he grimaces a little. "Now, can you get off of my arm before I lose circulation in it for good?"

Expecting her to roll off of it, or sit up, he's surprised when she grins, and rolls on top of him, legs straddling his waist. "Sorry," She says with a guilty smile, leaning in to kiss him. Jamie stretches his arm as he kisses her back, the pins and needles coming on as the blood starts to run, but her lips are a good distraction.

Letting out a groan, breaking the kiss, Eddie's head falls to rest against his shoulder. "I should go home...I have things I have to do...but I really just want to stay here."

"Good," he murmurs. "I want you to stay here, too."

"But grocery shopping and laundry and cleaning and all those other things adults are supposed to do," Eddie sighs, leaning away from him, though he wraps his arms around her waist.

Now able to see her neck, his eyes fall on splotchy red and purple areas, widening. "Uh...I may have gotten a bit over enthusiastic last night…" He murmurs, brushing fingers over the evidence.

"Huh? Oh," Eddie murmurs, looking down at his fingers brushing over her skin. "Don't worry, I bruise easily. I don't mind, it sure felt nice, and I've got makeup."

Continuing to stretch out his still half asleep arm, Jamie raises an eyebrow at her, smiling a little bit. "So that means I can do it some more, then?" He murmurs, leaning up to press his lips to her neck.

"Well, I still have to go do all those things…" she murmurs, though she doesn't sound too convinced about leaving.

"I can think of a lot of things we can do right here," Jamie replies, his teeth gently scraping across her collarbone, Eddie letting out a soft moan.

"How about…" She says slowly, distracted as his lips kiss lower, across the tops of her breasts. "We do one or two of those things now," Eddie murmurs. "And then tonight we can do more."

Pausing in his actions, arms both around her waist now, he nods. "Tonight I could take you on a real date," He muses.

"Maybe we shouldn't, you know, go out...make it obvious. Until we tell people. And we can discuss tonight when that is," She says. "Just so people aren't talking."

"Makes sense," Jamie agrees. "We can have a date in. If you're not opposed to coming back here, I have a plan," He offers. "A surprise plan," He adds, just as she's about to ask what that plan is.

"C'mon, Reagan, what's this plan?" Eddie asks with one of her looks.

"You'll find out at six tonight," He tells her, making it clear he wouldn't clue her in before that.

"Fine," She sighs. "I'll be here, six PM on the dot."

Smiling, Jamie nods. "Perfect. Now, when you said one or two of those things, what did you have in mind?"

"Mmmm, well I was thinking finding some food, and a quick repeat of last night. Not necessarily in that order," Eddie teases, leaning in to lock lips with his, her fingers threading in his hair as she circles her hips against his...

A little over an hour and a half later, the new couple walk out of the cafe right down the street from Jamie's apartment. "I'll see you at six, Mister Reagan," Eddie says with a smile and a wink, knocking her hip gently into his before heading down the street. They'd had a rather lengthy goodbye kiss in his apartment before coming to get coffee and bagels, wanting it to look like two friends just getting breakfast in case anyone they knew happened upon them.

"See you at six," He calls back, watching her walk down the street, the gears in his head turning as he thinks about the coming night. Time to break out the old standby linguine.


End file.
